battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship Weapons
Ship Weapons Ship Weapons are machines attached to hulls which allow ships to attack while in combat. The effect, weight, and range of weapons vary greatly. They can be used both to attack bases and ships. Note: ''Weapon research time varies from the weapon that is being replaced or added to the ship.'' For information regarding defense turret weapons see the guide for Base Defenses. A ship has to have at least one weapon on it to be able to be built. A green circle on the hull of a ship means above water weapons only can be placed on it. Green/Yellow means the slot is available for either above water or torpedos. Yellow means only torpedos can be fitted in this slot. 'Ballistic' The first and most basic weapons used in the game. Auto-loader and Hardened Barrels improve these weapons making Thud's the longest range ballistic weapon and Ripper 4's the highest DPS with the D33 Draconian Assault Cannon class weapons coming in close behind each in DPS and range. The Special Layered Armor provides extra protection against ballistic weapons, as do Guidance Scrambler. If you intend to use Ballistic weapons to fight fleets rather than bases, it is highly recommended that you use them primarily on very fast ships such as Sea Wolves, or Sea Scorpions. These hulls fitted with thuds, hardened barrels, auto loader, engine upgrade and the highest armour you have make a nightmare fleet for the draconian bases and outpost; also get for rushing other people's bases. ''Thud Cannon'' The first unlocked weapon type, Thud Cannons are very basic, with an excellent damage to weight ratio. They are described as 'heavy duty single shot cannons'. With the use of an Auto-loader and Hardened Barrels, Thud Cannons become suited for end game. ''Ripper Cannon'' Focusing more on a sequel to the Thud Cannon, the Ripper Cannon focuses on getting in fast and dealing damage. The range is limited on Ripper Cannons, forcing them to get closer to the enemy to attack. They are described as "twin barrelled rapid fire cannons". 'Penetrating' Penetrating weapons are missiles and rockets used to "penetrate" enemy targets. Enhanced Warhead increases weapon damage and Laser Targeting increases accuracy while Solid Fuel Booster increases the range up to as much as 93 on the cutlass missiles. Meanwhile the specials Reactive Armor and Guidance Scrambler provides extra protection against them. ''Rapier Missiles'' The second unlocked weapon type, they are simply described as "heat-seeking missiles". Rapier Missiles are more advanced than the previous Thud Cannons, and have a much longer range. They are also the first weapons with a minimum range, meaning the weapon cannot fire at any enemy closer than 30. ''Cutlass Missiles'' The Cutlass Missiles are the heavy-duty counterpart to the Rapier Missiles . With much the same stat gradients, the tactic of Cutlass Missiles , they "pack a heavy punch and can put a dent in most hulls". Their range can be increased by Solid Fuel Boosters with 10%, 19% and 30% to 38.5-79, 41,6-86 and 45.5-93,6 with SFB I, II or III. This makes it potentially one of the longest ranged weapons for a fleet. Their accuracy can be increased with Laser Targeting with 20%, 40% and 60% with laser Targetting I, II and III. 'Explosive' Best used for attacking bases or targets that are slow moving because of their long projectile flight time after firing can give the target the ability to move out of splash range. Highly Explosive Shells increases these weapons splash damage and Electronic Range Finder incease their accuracy while the special Ablative Armor provides extra protection againt them. Contrary to popular belief, high evade DOES NOT help against damage from explosive weapons. These are Area-Of-Effect (AOE) weapons, therefore have no accuracy rating to be manipulated. ''Diplomat Mortar'' The third unlocked weapon type, Diplomat Mortars are very slow to fire, but have a very high damage to weight ratio. Best described as 'one shot only', it's unlikely a Diplomat Mortar will get in many shots before the end of a battle. They are described as "high-arching explosive mortars". They are probably best used while the enemy is in pursuit and you are "running away". Also know as "kiting". ''Peacemaker Mortar'' A true upgrade to the Diplomat Mortar, the Peacemaker Mortar shows improvement in all stats except reload time, while keeping in play with the gradients upon which they lie. They are best and simply described as "massively explosive mortars". Peacemakers are also the longest range ship mounted weapon in the game. Just like the Diplomat mortar, they are very effective attacking an enemy behind you while staying out of their weapons range. ''Hydra Rockets'' Much like the previous Ripper Cannon, Hydra Rockets have a limited range from which they can fire powerful shots, but take a good while to reload. They are described as "launches a volley of rockets". ''Maelstrom Rockets'' The final unlockable weapon, Maelstrom Rockets show their superiority with massive damage, albeit a low fire rate. They are said to "employ centrifugal technology to deliver epic explosions". 'Underwater Weapons' Underwater projectiles can only be mounted in weapon-slots where they are allowed by the blueprint, usually found in submarines. Concussive Warheads is currently the only special that affects underwater projectiles. ''Havok Torpedoes'' Underwater projectile that can be fired from a submarine or a small ship. The Gunboat, Skirmisher, Longship, Predator Submarine and Stalker Submarine can be equipped with Havok Torpedoes. 'Counter Weapons' These are designed to intercept incoming attacks in order to protect your ships. ''Hellstorm Anti-mortar The less effective Foresaken version of the Draconian Hailstorm, these cannons are intended to shoot down incoming mortar rounds. While it says "anti-explosive", it has no effect on rockets like Hydra Rockets. Draconian Blueprint Weapons These are weapons you can find by attacking Draconian salvage fleets and resource deposits. Salvage fleets must be level 12 or above and resource deposits level 12 or above to have a chance of dropping weapon parts. There is a percentage chance to 'win' a Blueprint piece after each successful Draconian fleet battle above a certain level. This chance varies between 2% and 6% depending on the Blueprint. Blueprints drop from both Cargo Fleets and Terrain Defense Fleets and are grouped into 3 tiers: *Tier 1 - drops from fleets power level between 12 and 23, contains 11 Blueprints in total. *Tier 2 - drops from fleets power level between 29 and 37, contains 15 Blueprints in total. *Tier 3 - drops from fleets power level greater than 40, contains 22 Blueprints in total. There is a streak-breaker that will prevent you from gaining a blueprint multiple times in a row, and also prevent you missing out multiple times in a row. A player receives the blueprint for a weapon once all part for that blueprint is found. At most a player can have four active Blueprints per Tier. An active Blueprint is one that the player has collected at least one piece. Once the player has four active Blueprints they will only be given Blueprint pieces from one of those four improving their completion rate. See this forum post for further details about drops rates, this forum post for Blueprint details and look here for player tips and tricks to take out Draconian fleets. 'Ballistic' Auto-loader and Hardened Barrels improve the rate of fire and the range of these weapons respectively, whist the special Layered Armor provides extra protection against ballistic weapons, by reducing the amount of damage dealt relative to the level of spec applied. Thrusters increase your evasion reducing the chances of a ballistic based weapon actually hitting your ship/base. ''D30 Impact Cannons Mysterious Draconian Tech similar to Thud cannons. Generally more powerful than the Thud III, but with shorter range, heavier, and more expensive. ''D33 Assault Cannons'' The Assault Cannons have better damage and range than the Ripper III and are also more accurate, but weigh more and are vastly more expensive. ''D35 Siege Cannons'' Siege cannons are the ultimate Draconian Ballistic weapons. Shooting globules of metal their range is limited but their additional explosive and splash damage (D35-S only), combined with Hardened Barrels and Auto Reloader make this a highly sought after weapon. This is one of the few weapons to grant a Combat Speed bonus making it perfect for FvF fighting or Blitz Fleets. 'Penetrating' Enhanced Warhead increases weapon damage and Laser Targeting increases accuracy while the specials Reactive Armor and Guidance Scrambler provide extra protection against them. ''D51 Strike Missiles'' Strike Missiles are better than any other kind of forsaken missle excluding the N variant. They have significantly more, have good range and are lightweight, however in order for them to become useful, SFB will be a necesseasry requirement for them, as well as Laser targeting for the L variant and Enhanced Warheads for the A variant. ''D53 Assault Missiles'' These missiles are better than anything the Forsaken have been able to come up with. They have better statistics than the Cutlass IV across the board: better DPS, slightly better range, no minimum range exclusion, lower weight, higher accuracy, and faster reload times. D53's are considered the ultimate missiles as combined with SFB3 and Laser Targetting 3, it's possible to create fleets that can be sent in to "Auto" level 40 salvages. They are also useful in "Sniping" bases to get access to the enemies warehouses/outposts without running the gauntlet of the defences. ''D55 Siege Missiles'' 'Explosive' High Explosive Shells increases the weapons splash damage and Electronic Range Finder increases weapon accuracy while the special Ablative Armor provides extra protection against them. Contrary to popular belief, high evade DOES NOT help against damage from explosive weapons. These are Area-Of-Effect (AOE) weapons, therefore have no accuracy rating to be manipulated. D71 Shockwave Mortars '' '' ''D73 Assault Mortar'' Reduced spread, faster reload, higher damage, and a propensity to anticipate the location of the target make the Assault Mortar a powerful weapon, when compared to the Shockwave Mortar. The only drawbacks are, lower building damage and higher weight, which means you won't be able to effectively fit one of these into every weapon slot on a ship. However, having one to accompany a couple Shocks is usually a good idea when kiting the enemy. '' '' ''D75 Siege Mortar'' The top of the line, as far as base-crushing weapons are concerned. Four times the building damage as the Shockwave Mortar, and far superior splash radius, the Siege Mortar is something to be feared. It's massive weight and minimum range are really the only limiting factors holding it back, but in the hands of an experienced player, they can walk through just about any base, making even DU 4 turrets melt like butter from the massive damage. '' '' ''D91 Firestorm Rockets'' The most basic of Draconian rocket technology, the Firestorm is already superior to Hydra Rockets as well as Maelstorm Rockets I,II, and III. This is due to it's superior range, quick reload time, and remarkably lower tonnage. Although stats say that Forsaken rockets are superior, this is not nessisairily true; due to the extremely low weight of Firestorm Rockets, more availible tonnage can be used for armor and specials, or other weaponry. This is especially true if a player has anything weaker than a Levithian for unlocked hulls, or if a player plans to use rockets to cover the mininum range of a mortar-based ship, allowing for more mortars to be built. ''D93 Assault Rockets'' Assault rockets are best suited for close to mid-range warfare. Spewing 300 damage every second makes this weapon one in which it would be wise to avoid. Still to heavy to be built enmasse, they are usually accompanied by a slew of Firestorm Rockets. If you have the Cluster Warhead special, this weapon becomes a fearsome FvF tool that can quickly take down even capital ships. '' '' D * A / RT = Damage per second ''D95 Siege Rockets'' Siege Rockets would be a great weapon to simply blitz through a base... if they weren't so darned heavy. Weighing in at a whopping 2300 tons, you'd be hard pressed to fit more than 5 or 6 of these in a decent fleet. The flak/wall avoiding attributes'' almost make these worth the massive weight. Having the same reload as other Draconian rockets, Cluster Warhead helps this weapon tremendously. Unfortunately, Siege Rockets also have one of the shortest ranges of any drac weapons. On the bright side, each variant adds a considerable amount of armor points to your ships. The short range, combined with the high weight, make this great weapon useless for serious base attacks, and make it more suited to base prep for your Siege Mortar fleet. 'Underwater Weapons' Underwater projectiles can only be mounted in weapon-slots where they are allowed by the blueprint, usually found in submarines. Concussive Warheads is currently the only special that affects underwater projectiles. ''Torpedoes Counter Weapons These are designed to intercept incoming attacks in order to protect your ships. ''Hailstorm Anti-mortar'' Anti-mortar defence weapon used to shoot down incoming enemy mortar rounds before they strike. While it says "anti-explosive", it has no effect on rockets like Hydra Rockets Category:Explosive Weapons Category:blue Category:what is your fav? Category:Explosive Weapons Category:blue Category:what is your fav?